Behind Closed Doors
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Following on from Fritz's heart attack, secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Fritz/Sharon**

**Chapter 1**

…

Lt. Mike Tao's stomach dropped the moment Agent Fritz Howard mentioned the word heart attack, for the first time in his life he was at a loss as to what to do. He was ordered not to tell a soul, not even Brenda as he watched Fritz make his way out to the back of the building while Mike rushed off to grab the water and pills. Provenza gave him a quizzical look as Mike opened his desk drawer and grabbed two aspirin along with the bottle of water he had grabbed from the break room.

"Headache?" Louie asked.

"I do, yes."

"What's wrong with you, you're being weird."

"I'm fine."

"You sure Mike, you do look a bit off." Amy added.

"Just a headache, really I'm fine. I'm just heading home."

"Sure, see you in the morning then."

Louie watched him rush off, giving a curious glance to Amy who looked just a suspicious.

"What's he up too?"

"Whatever it is, I guess it's none of our business. Right, I'm going home."

"Hot date with Lieutenant Cooper?"

"Maybe, I'll see you tomorrow."

…

Mike rushed down the fire escape, two steps at a time towards Fritz car; he jumped in to the driver's side before removing the bottle cap on the water and passing it to Fritz along with the pills. He helped the younger man as he began to cough as he swallowed, Mike could see that he was becoming paler by the second.

"We need to get you to the hospital…now."

Fritz head fell back against the head rest, his breathing becoming labored. Mike drove as fast as he could, trying his best to stay within the speed limit. He pulled up out the front of A&E, yelling for help as he helped Fritz out of the car. Two nurses came running out followed by a doctor.

"I need some help here, my friends having a heart attack."

"Okay Sir, what's his name?" The doctor asked, helping Fritz into a gurney.

"Fritz Howard, he's FBI."

"Okay and how long has he been having chest pains?"

"About 30 minutes."

"Okay guys, get him upstairs now." The doctor yelled.

"Mike…Mike…"

"Yeah buddy, I'm right here." He spoke quickly, coming to his side.

"I need you to do me a favor; I don't want her finding out from someone else."

"You want me to call Brenda?"

"No, not Brenda…Sharon…I want you to call Sharon…please."

Mike saw the pleading in Fritz eyes as the doctor and nurses whisked him away. Mike stood in a state of shock as people hurried around him; he was in two minds as to what he ought to do. The obvious choice was of course to phone Brenda, she was after all his wife but Fritz had been adamant that she was not to be called. Mike couldn't understand why he asked for Sharon but the look on his face told Mike more than he wanted to know. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed his Captain's number.

…

Sharon was sitting at her kitchen table with Ricky and Rusty, the two young men laughing and joking, a totally different picture than Sharon had witnessed earlier in the day. She hated the way she'd spoken to Ricky, the conversation replaying over in her head for the tenth time that day.

"_**Richard William Raydor, you listen to me, and you listen to me good. You've got one chance to get this right, you need to turn your attitude around right this minute…because if you make Rusty feel unwelcome in this family I will be just so…disappointed. Oh my god, I am so disappointed in you right now, I don't even know what to say."**_

Ricky looked up to see his Mom lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey Mom, are you listening?"

"Sorry honey, what was that?"

"Rusty and I were just saying we should take you to lunch tomorrow, since it didn't quite work out today…if you want too?"

"Yeah Sharon, it'll be fun." Rusty smiled.

"You know what, that sounds like a lovely idea…why don't I…" Sharon's phone began to ring, stopping her in her tracks. "Excuse me boys, work."

Sharon got up from the table when she saw Mike's name coming up.

"Mike, good evening…what can I do for you?" She spoke softly.

"Captain, I'm really sorry to be calling you so late."

"It's fine, is everything okay…do we have a case?"

"This isn't work related Captain, well in a manner of speaking I suppose but I…"

"Mike what is it?" She asked, hearing the awkwardness and worry in his voice.

"I'm at Cedars."

"Are you alright, are you hurt?"

"Not me Captain, I came with Agent Howard."

"I don't understand."

"Captain, Agent Howard has had a heart attack."

"What, oh my god."

Rusty and Ricky looked up from their conversation when they heard pain in Sharon's voice and the way she steadied herself on the edge of the couch. Both were on their feet in seconds, Ricky's arm coming around his Mom's shoulder.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Sharon, is everything okay."

"Mike, how serious is it."

"I don't know anything yet I'm afraid, they took him away as soon as we got here. Captain, he asked for you personally…no one else."

"I'm on my way Mike, I won't be long."

"I'll wait for you."

Sharon hung up and tried hard best not to show any tears, Ricky's hand tightened a little on Sharon's shoulder forcing her to look up.

"Mom what is it, has something happened. Is it Dad, Emily?"

"No honey it's not your Father or Emily, it's work related…I have to go, will you boys be alright on your own, I don't know when I'll get back."

"We'll be fine Sharon, do you want me to call Lieutenant Flynn."

"No, no it's alright. They don't need to be disturbed."

"Are you sure?"

"Really, I'll be alright. I have to go; you boys look after each other and I'll see you soon alright."

"Sure Sharon."

"Mom I can drive you."

"Ricky please, I'll be better on my own. Just stay here with Rusty, please."

He saw the look in her eyes, the one that told him not to argue so he nodded his head in agreement. They both stood and watched as Sharon rushed to grab her coat and purse before running out the door.

"Okay that was like really weird." Rusty said.

"I hope she's okay."

"If it was really serious she'd have said right?"

"Not always, come on we better get things cleaned up. You fancy watching a movie."

"Sure."

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the encouraging reviews so far, I'm so glad you're enjoying it xx**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Sharon drove as quickly as the speed limit allowed her trying to get to the hospital. Her stomach churned over and over at the seriousness of what Mike had told her. She couldn't believe Fritz had had a heart attack, he didn't smoke, he'd been sober for years and from what she had personally witnessed, he ate healthily. She drew into the car park and turned off the ignition, she sat quietly for a few moments trying to gain some composure before she met Mike. She took a few deep breaths and stepped out of the car, the rain beginning to fall. She looked for cars before crossing the road safely and made her way inside. Mike was sitting in one of the hard red chairs in the waiting room as he waited for Sharon, the coffee in his hands now stone cold. He heard the clicking of heels on the hard floor and knew right away that they belonged to Sharon, the rhythmic sound so familiar. He looked up to see her rushing towards him, fear in her eyes.

"Mike thank you for calling me." She said, trying to smile.

"It's quite alright Captain."

"How is he?"

"There's no news yet, they took him away as soon as we got here."

Sharon looked around and saw a nurse at reception; she turned and made her way over to her.

"Excuse me…"

"Just a minute Ma'am."

"But I…."

"Ma'am please, unless you're a doctor or police, I'm busy…"

"I am the police, Captain Sharon Raydor…Major Crimes."

The young woman looked up as Sharon showed her id, she quickly put down the phone and straightened up.

"I'm sorry Captain, what can I do for you?"

"My colleague was brought in, Agent Fritz Howard, a suspected heart attack. I'd like to know how he's doing please."

"If you just take a seat, I'll have a doctor come and see you."

"Thank you." Sharon smiled.

…Rusty and Ricky were sitting watching Batman Begins but Rusty's mind wasn't really on the movie. Ricky passed him some popcorn bringing Rusty out of his trance.

"You okay Rusty?"

"Huh, oh yeah fine. Hey, do you think Sharon's okay…she was being really weird, like more than usual."

"If it was something really serious she'd have told us, Mom isn't really one to discuss work."

"Yeah tell me about it, it's like getting blood out of a stone sometimes when I ask how her day was."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, there was a really bad case a while back, two kids killed and stuffed in suitcases. She pretended she was fine when I asked but I heard her."

"What do you mean you heard her?"

"At night in her room, I heard her crying. She was on the phone with someone talking about what had happened and she was crying."

"Do you know who?"

"Like she'd tell me even I asked."

"What's the deal with Andy Flynn?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well are they together."

"Sharon and Flynn, no way…why?"

"I don't know, they just seemed pretty close when I saw them together today."

"Dude, Andy's just a friend. He's been there for her when she's needed him and the same goes for her."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Sharon went to Andy's Daughter's wedding with him, he was having trouble with his family and Sharon offered to go with him for morale support."

"That all?"

"I know they went to the ballet together, but again…he wanted Sharon's opinion about costumes or something….it was to do with his grand kids or something. They have been to dinner a few times and he was there for her and me when the Stroth thing was happening."

"Right."

"Seriously, they're just friends…besides, I'm pretty sure Flynn's seeing someone."

"Oh yeah, someone you know."

"Nah, some blonde he met when he went out with Lt Provenza."

"Here, have some more popcorn."

Rusty took a handful of popcorn as they lapsed back in to silence and finished the movie.

…...

Sharon and Mike sat in silence as they waited for news of Fritz, the hours ticked by and Sharon was becoming increasingly worried.

"Captain, he's tough…he'll be alright."

"A heart attack at his age, I just…I can't believe it."

"Stresses of the job I guess."

"We should call Brenda."

"No."

"What?"

"He asked specifically that the Chief not be contacted."

"That's absurd; technically she is still his wife."

"What do you mean technically?"

Sharon realized what she's said as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew from here on in that it was just going to become more complicated. She turned to Mike to see him eyeing her curiously.

"Brenda and Agent Howard are in the midst of a divorce."

"What, he never said."

"He didn't want people knowing, I don't think either of them did."

"I had no idea things were that bad between them, I always thought that when she left Major Crimes it would give her more time with him."

"Sometimes things don't always work out the way you plan Mike."

"How did you know about them, sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"He confided in me shortly after the Philip Stroth trial was over, I over heard him arguing with Brenda on the phone and I caught the end of their argument, the talk of divorce was mentioned and well, he ended up telling me the whole story. The more time they spend together, the more they argued. Brenda still doesn't want children, he does."

"Will he mind you telling me this."

"He trusted you with this Mike and I trust you with what I'm telling you, I know you would never betray a confidence."

"Of course not."

"They've been separated now for about 6 months and he received divorce papers a few weeks ago. Brenda and Will Pope have apparently become close again."

"I never understood that relationship, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, neither did I."

"Can I ask you a personal question Captain?"

"I suppose."

"He was adamant that only you were to be called, the look in his eyes told me more than I think I should know."

"Oh."

"We've all been under the assumption that there was something possibly between you and Andy."

"I see."

"But it's not, is it?"

"No Mike, it's not Andy." She smiled.

"Agent Howard?"

"Agent Howard." She repeated.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm dedicating this Chapter to Robin who is always so ecstatic when I update this story. I know you love the pairing as much as me so enjoy honey xx**

…

**Chapter 3**

…

Sharon looked up at Mike, his facial expression not giving much away.

"Mike, have I shocked you?"

"No…well maybe a little. I'm sorry Captain, it's just we all assumed it was Andy."

"I see, Andy's a good man but we're just friends, good friends."

"Does he know about you and Agent Howard?"

"I don't think so, I certainly haven't told him."

"Does the Chief know?"

Sharon went quiet for a few moments and looked down at her hands before looking back to Mike.

"No, Brenda doesn't know anything about us. Agent Howard and I wanted to be certain how we felt about us before we told anyone and obviously Brenda should be the first to know."

"Well, as I said…I won't say a word to anyone."

"You're a good man Mike, Kathy's lucky to have you." She smiled.

Sharon and Mike looked up when they heard the receptionist talking to a doctor and looking over at Sharon and Mike. Sharon stood up as the doctor approached them, Mike following suit.

"Captain Raydor?"

"That's right and this is Lieutenant Tao."

"I'm so very sorry to keep you waiting as long as we did; I'm Doctor Gentry I just wanted to check Agent Howard thoroughly."

"How is he?"

"Well he had a minor heart attack; he had a blocked artery so we had to perform a small procedure called an angioplasty."

"An angioplasty…what's that?"

"Oh Captain if I may, an angioplasty involves inserting a small hollow tube into or near a blocked artery. It's a balloon on the end of the tube and it's inflated. This pushes open the artery walls so that blood flows better. Usually it's a small mesh tube called a stent that's placed inside the artery. This props it open and helps keep it from closing up again."

"Your Lieutenant is right of course, very good Lieutenant Tao."

"I like knowledge."

"So, what caused this to happen?" Sharon asked.

"I'd say stress, has he been under a significant amount of stress lately?"

"Some, he has some personal issues, that and he's beginning a new job any day now."

"Well that would certainly do it."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He should be fine; we've prescribed him some anticoagulants to prevent the blood from clotting and to stop any existing clots from getting bigger. If he looks after himself, eats healthy, no smoking or drinking then…"

"He's a recovering alcoholic doctor; he's been sober for over 10 years and he's never smoked in his life."

"My apologies."

"No I'm sorry, that sounded rude of me…I'm sorry."

"He's your friend, it's only natural you'd be worried."

"Can we see him?"

"Of course, follow me."

…

Batman Begins was just finishing causing Rusty to open his eyes suddenly, the empty bowl of popcorn falling to his side.

"Is it finished already?"

"Yeah, hey I'm the older one here…I'm the one who should be napping not you."

"Sorry, didn't realize I was that tired."

"Yeah well it's been a long day, you hungry."

"Actually, I think I'll head to bed…will you wake me if Sharon calls."

"Sure I…"

They both looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"It's nearly 11pm, who the hell could that be?" Ricky said.

Ricky walked over and opened the door to see Andy standing on the other side.

"Lieutenant Flynn."

"Hey kid, sorry to drop by so late but I forgot to get your Mom to sign the paperwork I need for court tomorrow, she's not sleeping already is she."

"Andy, Sharon's not here." Rusty said, coming up behind Ricky.

"Oh, I did try calling her but her cell was switched off. Do you know where she is?"

They both looked at each other then back to Andy and shrugged their shoulders.

"Look Andy, Mom got a call a couple of hours ago…we're not really sure what it was about though."

"Yeah all we know is that someone she knows is in hospital…we don't know who but she seemed pretty upset."

"I don't suppose you know which hospital?"

"Sorry."

"Right well there's Cedars and St Catherine's Medical Centre…St Catherine's is closer, I'll go and see if I can find her."

"Hey Andy, when you do will you get her to call us and let us know she's okay…we're kinda worried." Rusty said.

"Don't worry Kid, I'll tell her."

…

Sharon and Mike followed Dr Gentry along the corridor until they came to the room at the end. Sharon looked through the window to see Fritz propped up against the pillows, his complexion pale.

"Oh god, you're sure he's alright?"

"He's fine Captain, he's had a scare is all and he's tired."

"We won't keep him long Doc." Mike smiled.

"How long does he have to stay here."

"A few days then you can take him home, I'd prefer someone be with him for the first day home at least."

"Of course, I'll see to that…thank you for all your help Doctor." Sharon smiled.

"My pleasure, anything you need…let me know."

"They waited for him to leave before they made their way in to Fritz room, he looked up when he saw them…relief washing over his face."

"What's with the faces, you'd think someone had died." He tried to joke.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?"

"Better, much better. I'm sorry for scaring you like that; I appreciated all your help."

"I'm just glad I got you here in time."

Fritz looked at Sharon who was standing behind Mike, fear still on her face and tears threatening to spill from her beautiful green eyes.

"Mike, would you mind if I had a few minutes alone with the Captain?"

"Of course, I should be heading off anyway. Captain would you like me to wait for you, I can give you a lift back."

"No it's okay Mike, I have my own car. You get off home to your family and thank you for tonight, I appreciate it." She smiled.

"No trouble at all, good night Captain, Agent Howard."

They waited for Mike to leave before Fritz held out his hand to Sharon, who took it without arguments. He pulled her closer, forcing her to sit on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Sharon…I'm okay."

She looked up, tears now falling freely as she nodded her head.

"You scared the life out of me Fritz."

"Come here."

She allowed herself to be gathered in to his arms as she began sobbing on his shoulder, he felt her arms going around his…tightening her hold on him, afraid to let him go.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

Sharon pulled back when her tears subsided to see Fritz looking at her with compassion in his eyes.

"I'm really okay."

"I am so blind, you mentioned how much pain you were in this afternoon and it just never occurred to me that…."

"Hey, I didn't think anything of it either…don't blame yourself."

"You had a heart attack."

"Minor heart attack."

Sharon got off the bed and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips…her Captain persona showing through.

"Fritz, be serious."

"Okay look I'm sorry, Sharon I didn't mean to worry you I just…"

"Worry me, when I got that phone call from Mike to tell me that **you'd **had a heart attack…you have no idea what ran through my mind. This could have been so much more serious, you could have died and I…."

Fritz moved to grab Sharon's hand and brought her back to him, pulling her down as he placed a chaste kiss to her sort lips.

"I'm sorry, you're right I'm an idiot."

"I am so glad that you're leaving the FBI, hopefully your new position with Special Operations will be less stressful."

"You think."

"You need to promise me that you will take things easy, allow McGinnis to take most of the work load."

"Sharon come on, you know I can't do that. It's a new job, I'm not gonna make a good impression if I start handing out my work load to the other members of my team, how will that make me look huh."

"Would you like me to fill her in on what's happened…because I will."

"I promise you that I will look after myself okay, you have my word on that, now come here."

She gave in and got back onto the bed and lay down beside him as he wrapped his arms gently around her.

…

Andy had driven all the way to St Catherine's to discover that Sharon hadn't been there, he tried phoning her again but it kept going straight to voicemail. He pulled up at Cedars and parked his car, as he walked along the road he spotted Sharon's car parked. He quickly crossed the road and made his way inside. He went straight to reception, the same young woman on the desk when Sharon had arrived. She looked up to see Andy standing in front of her looking impatient.

"Yes Sir can I help you."

"Yeah hi, listen I'm Lt Andy Flynn, Major Crimes."

"Major Crimes…wow, it's quite the night for the LAPD."

"Someone from Major Crimes is already here, thank god. A woman?"

"Yeah, erm…Captain…oh god I forgot her name."

"Raydor…Captain Sharon Raydor."

"Yes, that's her. She came to check on her colleague."

"Colleague?"

"Yeah, a…..Agent Howard." She smiled, looking up at him from her computer screen.

"Howard…Fritz Howard." Andy asked, confused.

"That's him, oh don't worry, he'll be alright…it was just a minor heart attack."

"Heart attack, he had a heart attack."

"Yes but he's alright."

"Has his wife been contacted?"

"We weren't aware that he was married."

"What room."

"305, down the hall and to your left."

"Thank you."

Andy made his way down the hallway and came to a standstill outside of Fritz room when he saw Sharon lying beside him, her arm our over his chest as she placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Holy shit." He muttered.

…

Sharon stretched out before sitting up slowly causing Fritz to open his eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"It's late, I should be getting home…the boys will be wondering where I am."

"Do you have to go?"

"They'll throw me out of here eventually and I need to change."

"You look good just the way you are."

"Always the charmer."

"I don't want you to go."

"I'll be back in the morning and the Doctor said that you'll be able to go home the day after."

"Really."

"He'd prefer that you're not alone for your first night so I'll stay with you."

"Sharon you don't have…"

"Or you can stay at my condo, whichever you prefer."

"There's no room at yours, unless…."

"No you're right, I'll stay with you."

"You'll be back in the morning."

"I promise, try and get some sleep okay."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed him gently before leaving the room, she closed the door quietly behind her and turned to walk away, coming face to face with Andy.

"Andy…"

"Hey."

"What…Andy what are you doing here?"

"Well you see, I needed you to sign this form for court tomorrow, I did try calling you but your phone was switched off so I went by the condo and Rusty and Ricky told me that you'd been called to the hospital. They didn't know which one so I decided to check St Catherine's first and then I came here. I asked the girl at reception of you'd been by and she told me about Agent Howard..."

"Andy…."

"Imagine my surprise when I get here and I find the two of you in a very close embrace, certainly one that looked to be more than a just colleagues or friends type."

"Andy…."

"You and Agent Howard…what the hell Sharon?"

"I was going to tell you."

"When, I tell you everything that's going on in my life and you decide to keep something as huge as this from me."

"It's complicated Andy."

"You're telling me, Sharon he's married…to the Chief."

"Not for much longer."

"What?"

"It's really hard to explain here and I…can we go and grab a coffee and talk, please Andy."

He watched her for a few moments and saw the worry on her face and tears threatening to fall. He walked up to her, placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Okay, we'll go grab a coffee and you can tell your friend Andy all about it, sound good."

She looked up at him and nodded in agreement as her head fell on to his shoulder as they walked out of the hospital.

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a few weeks since I updated this one guys.**

…

**Chapter 5**

…

Sharon and Andy sat in a small burger joint a few blocks from the hospital; the waitress placed two cups of coffee in front of them…Sharon offering a small smile of thanks. Andy watched Sharon's hands and could see how nervous she seemed. He moved his hand across the table and placed it on her hand forcing her to look up at him.

"Look Sharon, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want too. I just figured you could use someone to talk too."

"I do, I want to tell you Andy really I do it's just…oh god, I don't want you to judge me."

"Hey come on, when have I ever judged you huh."

"It just seems so complicated."

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Not long, 4 months give or take. I love him Andy."

"Okay but can I ask you something." Sharon nodded her head as Andy's eyes bore in to her. "What about the Chief, you'd be breaking up a marriage Sharon and you of all people know how painful something like that is."

"Do you really think I'd be with him if he and Brenda were still together, I know we never exactly got on as colleagues but I would never hurt her like that."

"Then I don't…"

"Andy they're getting divorced."

"No way, you're kidding me…wow, you know I never thought that would happen to those two."

"According to Fritz, Brenda had been spending some time with Will Pope."

"No way, aww geez…poor guy."

"He told me things hadn't been right with Brenda for a long time, moving the DA's office was supposed to be a new start for them but it didn't work out that way. He confided in me about his relationship, about the divorce. He had been so upset about it and what happened between us just…happened."

"Does the Chief know about you and Agent Howard?"

"No, at least not yet."

"When do you plan on telling her, this isn't something you can keep hidden forever."

"We've managed for the last four months."

"Sharon you know what I mean, you're one of the most sensible and reasonable women I know. You won't be truly happy with this relationship until everything is out in the open."

Sharon took a sip from her coffee cup, a small grimace at the strong taste.

"I know…I know, you're a good friend Andy. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You know I'm always here for you and hey look I won't say anything to anyone, you have my word on that."

"I know you wouldn't, thank you."

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your car. You need to get home, you have two young men worried sick about you."

"I do?"

"You should tell them, I mean they're not gonna tell the Chief and they are your family."

"I'll think about it."

…

Brenda was seated behind her desk at the DA's office when she felt someone present in her doorway. She looked up to see Will Pope standing watching her, smiling at her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell ya' it's not polite to stare." She smiled.

"Can't say I have."

He moved further into the office and came around to where she was seated, her took her hands in his and pulled her up before bringing her to him.

"I've missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, I've missed ya' too, it's been a long day."

So how about we go home and I'll cook us a great meal, some wine…that always relaxes you."

"Yew tryin' to get me drunk?"

"Not at all."

"Let's go home."

They walked down the hallway, towards the elevator when they saw Andrea Hobbs walking towards them, when she had discovered that Brenda was seeing Will Pope again, she'd been less than thrilled for her colleague. She'd warned her countless times about getting involved with him again but she'd refused to listen to reason.

"Evening Andrea." Will smiled.

"Evening, erm Brenda could I have a quick word before you leave?"

"Sure."

"Alone." She said, her eyes burning into Will.

"Brenda I'll wait out in the car for you."

"Okay, I'll be down in a second."

They waited for him to leave before Brenda turned back to Andrea.

"That was a little rude Andrea."

"Well what do you expect; you know how I feel about you and him. Are you forgetting about the mess you went through the last time you were with him, you know before you met that lovely man you've now decided to divorce."

"Alright look, I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm so what ever you wanted to say, will ya' just say it."

"Okay well I just wanted to know how Fritz was doing?"

"Huh, what are yew talkin' about."

"Well I over heard what happened and I…."

"Hand on, what are you on about."

"Oh my god, you don't know do you?"

"Know what…Andrea."

"My friend Detective Carling from the drugs unit, he saw him at the hospital this evening."

"Okay, with a suspect?"

"No Brenda, he was there as a patient."

"What, oh my gawd what happened to him."

"I don't know, I'm sorry I thought you…."

"Which hospital?"

"Cedars, but Brenda I…"

"I'm sorry Andrea, I gotta go."

Andrea watched as Brenda rushed off down the hallway and in to the elevator, she sent a quick text to Brenda, apologizing once again before she left for the evening.

…

Andy walked Sharon back to her car, the wind picking up. She leaned against her car and looked up at Andy for a moment seeing nothing but concern on his face.

"I'll be alright Andy."

"I know you will, I'll still worry about you though, if that's okay." He smiled.

"I never imagined you and I would ever be this close, when I think about how much you hated me when I first arrived."

"Yeah well, I'm just glad I was finally able to see just how great a person you were, we all were."

"Fritz will be out of hospital in a few days, I'll be staying with him for a few days…just to make sure he's alright."

"You want us to cover for you at work?"

"Maybe just the first day if you don't mind?"

"Of course we don't mind, happy to do it."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Don't mention it, now look you get off home…you look exhausted."

"I am a little."

"And when you're ready to tell people about you and Agent Howard, well just know I'm there if you need me."

"You're the first person I'll come too, thanks again for tonight."

"No worries and hey thanks for signing off my paperwork."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Sharon, drive carefully."

"Always do." She smiled as she got in her car and drove off.

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

Brenda arrived at Cedars with Will Pope, worry etched on her face as she made her way over to reception. The nurse at the desk looked up as Brenda gave a small smile to her.

"Yes honey how can I help you?"

"Hey, my name's Brenda Leigh Johnson, I was told my husband was brought in."

"Who's your husband?"

"Fritz…Fritz Howard."

"Okay honey, give me a minute."

Brenda waited as the woman checked her computer screen before looking back up at Brenda.

"Okay I found him, your husband suffered a minor heart attack and he…"

"Oh my gawd, is it serious."

"They had to perform a small procedure called an angioplasty; it helps with the blood flow to the heart…now he's been prescribed some mediation and he'll be able to go home in a few days."

"Oh thank gwad, can I see him."

"Of course, follow me."

"Brenda and Will followed the nurse along the corridor and came to his room, Will was about to follow Brenda inside but was stopped by the nurse.

"Sorry Sir but only immediate family right now, I'm sure you understand."

"Of course."

"You can take a seat over there okay."

"Thanks."

He watched the nurse walk away and got up to see Brenda making her way over to Fritz's bedside. She tried to keep her emotions in check as she watched Fritz lying with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling gently. She reached out and mover a small stand of hair from his forehead causing him to flinch.

"Shar…on."

Brenda tried to keep the sudden gasp that escaped her lips under control but failed when he opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him.

"Bren…what are you doing here?"

"Fritzy, ya' had a heart attack honey, gawd are alright'."

"I'm fine, how did you know I was here?"

"Andrea, a friend told her he'd seen you here. She was under the impression I already knew…why didn't ya' tell me?"

"We're divorcing."

"Hell, am' still your wife, I had a right to know."

Fritz looked over at the window and saw Will standing behind the glass, smiling at him…that smug smile he wished he could wipe of his face.

"You brought him?"

"Well, we were goin' to dinner when Andrea told me what had happened…he gave me a lift here."

"I don't get it, what the hell do you see in that guy huh."

"Fritzy don't."

"Don't what, yell at my wife for betraying me."

"Stop…we barely saw each other; we were always workin' too hard. We drifted apart, it happens."

"Picked up where you left off with him did you?"

"Don't be disgusting." She snarled.

"I'm not, I'm telling it like it is."

"Do y'all need anything?"

"I'm fine, you should probably go."

She nodded her head and bend down to place a small kiss to his forehead, as she did so a familiar smell invaded her senses, she pulled back immediately and stared at him in shock.

"What…?"

She looked around the room and saw a familiar item sitting on the back of the chair by the bed, she went over and picked up the dark purple cardigan, smelling the perfume on it. She looked over at Fritz and saw the look on his face.

"Captain' Raydor was here?"

"Yeah, she stopped by."

"She knew about you before I did, how did that happen?"

"Brenda I…."

"Y'all smell of her."

"What?"

"The perfume, Marc Jacobs Lola…Sharon's favourite. I remember askin' her one time what she wore, I love the scent…seems am' not the only one."

"Don't start okay…you of all people have no right to judge me and who I choose to spend my free time with."

"Raydor…seriously?"

"You don't know her Brenda, you never gave her a chance."

"Well you clearly did, it didn't take you long huh."

"Longer than you."

"I should go."

"Yeah you should…You should receive the divorce papers any day now by the way."

"Good, can't wait."

Brenda walked out the room, slamming the door behind her…Will coming over to her to see the anger on her face.

"You okay?"

"No, no am' not. Take me home Will…now."

…

Sharon unlocked her front door and entered her Condo to hear voices coming from the living room; she walked in to find Ricky lying on the sofa, his eyes closed and the television on. She gave a small smile to herself, remembering when he used to wait up for her when he was younger and she was called out to a crime scene. She knelt down in front of the sofa and gave him a gentle nudge.

"Ricky…honey wake up."

He stirred when he heard the familiar voice, opening his eyes to see Sharon smiling back at him.

"Mom, thank god…are you okay." He asked as he sat up and hugged her, bringing her to her feet and forcing her down beside him.

"I'm fine honey, I'm sorry I'm so late back."

"No it's fine…you rushed out…we got worried."

"Where's Rusty?"

"I told him to go to bed, said I'd wake him when you got home."

"Don't wake him, it's late and he has school tomorrow…let him sleep. I think I'll go too."

She was about to stand when Ricky took hold of her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't go yet, talk to me."

"Honey really I…."

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. Something happened tonight, I can see it in your eyes. You were so worried when you got that phone call and you look like you've been crying, I'm a big boy…tell me what happened tonight."

She allowed herself to be brought back down to the sofa, a small sigh escaping her lips as Ricky turned to her, ready to listen.

"A friend of mine…Fritz Howard, you haven't met him yet…"

"Chief Johnson's husband?"

"That's right."

"I remember you mentioned him a few times when we talked on the phone."

"He was taken to hospital this evening, he had a heart attack."

"Mom, I'm so sorry…poor guy, how old is he."

"Fifty-two."

"Geez, he's younger than you."

"Yes thank you honey."

"Aww sorry, I didn't mean…."

"No you're right, he's not that old. He doesn't drink, he doesn't smoke. It's the stress of this job."

"Good reason to quit."

"He would never do that, Fritz loves his job, he was with the FBI and in a week he's about to start a new position with Special Operations."

Ricky smiled when he saw Sharon's eyes light up when she spoke about Fritz.

"What's funny?"

"I mentioned to Rusty earlier that I thought you and Andy might be more than friends, he told me I was being stupid…I was wrong though, it's this guy right?"

Sharon looked up at her Son and saw the genuine look on his face.

"It is honey."

"Mom, the guy's married."

"He and Brenda are divorcing, he sighed the papers this week. Brenda's moved on, long before Fritz did. Their marriage was over long ago, Ricky…Fritz and I, we were never together when they were still married…I need you to believe that. I could never do what your father did to us."

"I believe you Mom…so when do I get to meet him?"

"Well, he is going to need someone to look after him…I was thinking about staying at his while he recovers…"

"Why can't he stay here?"

"I didn't want to impose you boys."

"Mom, this is your place not ours, you can have whom ever you chose to stay here. I'm fine with it; I assume he'll be in there with you." He said, pointing to her bedroom.

"More than likely."

"Mom its fine…really, I'm sure Rusty will be okay with it."

"I hope so; I'll talk to him in the morning. Well, I think I'll go to bed…I'm exhausted. You should go too, the fold out bed's all made up in Rusty's room."

"Yeah I know, I might just finish this show then I'll go….I promise."

"Okay, night honey." She said, leaning down to kiss him good night.

"Night Mom, love you."

"Love you too."

…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

…

Rusty walked in to the kitchen the next morning to find Sharon boiling some eggs for breakfast; he took a seat at the table and ran a hand through his bed hair.

"So what time did you get home last night?"

"Late, I'm sorry…I should have called."

"Was it serious?"

"Sorry."

"You went to the hospital…was it serious, who was hurt?"

Sharon took a steady breath as she placed two eggs in front of Rusty before taking a seat beside him.

"Agent Howard was taken to hospital yesterday because he suffered a heart attack."

"Oh my god, is he okay?"

The concern in Rusty's voice truly touched Sharon, she knew Rusty regarded everyone on her team as his family too, including Fritz.

"He's going to be fine, he needs to take things easy for a while but he should make a full recovery."

"Thank god, Brenda must be going crazy."

Rusty saw the look on Sharon's face when he mentioned Brenda.

"Does she know?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well didn't anyone call her…someone should call."

"Rusty…Brenda and Agent Howard are no longer together."

"What, since when?"

"About 6 months, Brenda's been seeing Will Pope."

"Pope, no way."

"There's something else…Agent Howard and I, we're seeing one another."

"What…are you kidding me."

"Rusty…"

"How come you never told me, this is huge Sharon, you and Fritz…wow."

"Rusty, I'm happy."

"Were you like seeing him when he and Brenda were…"

"Oh god know, I could never do that."

"Cool, so…is there toast?"

"Don't you want to ask me anything else?"

"Like what, you started seeing each other after they split so it's not like you did anything wrong…it's fine."

"He needs someone to take care of him when he's released from hospital and I was wondering if you'd be okay with him staying here for a week."

"Seriously?"

"Only if you're okay with it."

"Where would he sleep?"

"Well…erm he'd be…with me."

"Huh, okay then."

"Really…you're okay with that."

"Sharon, I'm not a kid anymore…I know all about the birds and the bees, probably more than most kids my age these days."

"Okay, well I just wanted to make sure you were fine with it."

"Well I am, does Ricky know?"

"He does, we spoke last night."

"Okay, well cool…oh Sharon."

"Yes honey."

"Toast."

"Coming right up."

…

When Sharon walked in to Fritz hospital room he was sitting on the edge on the bed looking through a newspaper.

"Fritz…why are you dressed?"

"Hey, the doc ran some tests this morning and they're confident I can go home today."

"So soon, are they sure?"

"They are the doctors Sharon."

"I know, it's just…"

Fritz could sense the worried tone in her voice as he brought her closer to him and kissed her.

"Sharon, I'll be okay."

"I just don't want you to have a relapse."

"I promise you that I'll look after myself."

"Oh I know you will because I'll be right there to keep an eye on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your doctor mentioned yesterday that it would be a good idea for someone to stay with you for a few days, just until you get your strength back."

"Really, and you volunteered?"

"Well would it be such a terrible idea."

"I couldn't imagine anything better than having you as my own personal nurse, so you'll be staying with me at my place then."

"Actually no…I think it might be a better idea if you were to stay with me at the Condo."

"The Condo, but I thought Rusty and Ricky were staying with you."

"They are."

"Okay so do you really think it's such a good idea to have me stay with you, I mean you only have the two rooms, where would I sleep?"

"Where do you think." She said with a small glint in her eye.

"Do they know about us?"

"Oh Fritz of course they do, they're my boys and they had a right to know. They were worried sick when I rushed over here the other night, I didn't give them any explanation and well…they feared the worst. I had to tell them about us."

"How did they take it?"

"Surprisingly well actually, Ricky just wants to see me happy and Rusty well, I think he was just relieved that you're alright."

"Seriously?"

"He likes you, Rusty has never really had a close family and in a way the team, including you have become his…not that he'd ever admit it to anyone."

"Okay well, I guess I'm staying with you then."

"It will be fun, I'll take a few days off work and I'm sure we'll find something to occupy ourselves."

"Nothing to strenuous I hope."

They both turned around to see Fritz doctor standing in the doorway smiling at the couple.

"Hello Dr Gentry, how are you?" Sharon smiled.

"I'm very well Captain Raydor, you?"

"Wonderful."

"Good, well as I'm sure Fritz has already told you, I'm allowing him to go home…providing that he takes things extremely easy."

"Absolutely, is there anything particular we need to focus on?" Sharon asked.

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything too strenuous, and I'm afraid that includes sex…for now."

"Come on Doc really."

"Fritz, I'm sure we can cope for a few weeks, your health is far more important."

"Captain Raydor is quite right."

"Yeah…I know Doc, that's why I love her."

Every time Fritz used the word love Sharon fell more and more in love with him.

"So, when can I take him home?"

"He is free to go; I've signed his discharge papers."

"Wonderful and thank you so much for taking such good care of him Doctor."

"No need, he's been a model patient."

"Really, now I wasn't expecting to hear that."

"Anything you need Fritz, you have my number."

"Thanks Doc."

"See you at your check up."

Doctor Gentry left as Sharon turned back to Fritz to find him smiling up at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I get to spend the next week with the most beautiful woman…what more could a guy ask for."

"I can't wait."

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
